The Great Intelligence
Statistics Name: 'The Great Intelligence 'Tier: 2-C 'when limited. '''High 1-C '''at full power '''Origin: '''Doctor Who '''Age: '''Billions of Years Old (Existed before The Universe and lived through The Big Bang/Big Crunch) '''Gender :'Non-Applicable (Great Old Ones are beyond biolgoical classifications) '''Classifications: '''Great Old One Summary The '''Great Intelligence, also known as "Yog-Sothoth", is an entity who has been among the Doctor's many enemies in the series Doctor Who. However, while introduced in the 1967 episode "The Abominable Snowmen", the Great Intelligence's origins are revealed in the 2012 episode "The Snowmen" and he acts as the main antagonist of season 7 of the new series. Credits Contributors: SuperBearNeo Noticeable Feats 'Limited Power ' "The most powerful tool developed by the Time Lords was block transfer computation, the ultimate expression of mathematics. With it, one could manipulate matter and energy, time and space, and fold dimensions like so much origami. It was the fundamental basis of the TARDIS technology that surrounded him, and had even been harnessed to bleed off excess entropy from the universe, extending its lifespan by incalculable aeons. Quantum mnemonics, the dark science of an earlier race of Time Lords, made block transfer computation seem like a conjuring trick. With just a few words, a practitioner of their great art could grasp the basic nature of reality around the throat and shake it into a new configuration. A bon mot of quantum mnemonics could bring about a premature death, or a run of good luck. A sentence could transform a planet's history and destiny, changing a world of barbaric war into an elysium. And a carefully constructed paragraph could rewrite the entire universe. Or destroy it utterly." *As Great Old One, The Great Intelligence posses the ability to create and manipulate entire universes in additiong to having rule over them entirely. Including over their Space-Time, Matter, Energy and Destiny *The Great Intelligence can fold dimensions like origami *Can rewrite and destroy entire universes Conclusion: 'The Great Intelligence when weakened is '''Low Multiverse Level ' '''Full Power "As he walked, his mind kept dwelling on the image of Saraquazel and Yog-Sothoth fused together in mutual insanity. Perhaps that crone in the Labyrinth had been right; the severity of the situation demanded a cessation in the aeons-old conflict between the three great powers. He made up his mind to send runners to both the Ziggurat and the Labyrinth as soon as he got back to the Tower. If the Gods were mad, it would need all their combined strength to save the Kingdom." "Saraquazel's waking mind. The first thing that he noticed was an inability to move, but any concerns that this might have caused were immediately overridden by the awareness that he no longer possessed a body. The journey through the emboitement had transformed his natural form – a comfortable flux of matter and energy that lapped backwards and forwards across all of the twenty-seven dimensions around him – into a rigid lattice of mental energy served by a paltry eleven. He was capable of a tortured awareness, but was unable to physically influence the world around him." *The Great Intelligence is comparable to The Saraquazel and can even fuse with it *The Saraquazel was compressed into an 11th Dimensional Entity during this storyline Conclusion: 'The Great Intelligence's full strength places it at '''High Megaverse Level ' Durability 'Limited Power ' *Given he's a Great Old One, who can survive the destruction of Universes. It should have 'Low Multiverse Level '''durability *Also there's no evidence it's durability isn't comparable to it's own strength 'Full Power ' *By virtue of being an 11th Dimensional Being. it's durability should be '''High Megaverse Level ' *Also he's comparable to the 11th Dimensional-Compressed Saraquazel. Speed "Hurmzid: But what is his natural form, if it is not that of a man? Doctor: Something with an infinity of limbs, some of which creep across whole other dimensions." *The True Forms of Great Old Ones exist across multiple Dimensions as once. This makes them '''Nigh-Omnipresent Powers and Abilities *Space-Time Manipulation (Is capable of folding all of Space and Time upon itself, rules over Space and Time) *Matter Manipulation (Can freely manipulate all the matter in The Universe and various others) *Entropy Manipulation (Can gather and accumulate Entropy. Can potentially cause another Big Bang) *Possession (Great Old One's main method of obtaining a body is through Possession of vessels) *Reality Warping (Can change the very nature of Reality at a whim) *Creation (Can create The Snowmen) *Information Manipulation (Controls all material and inmaterial information) *Fate Manipulation (Can alter the fate of History and dictate fate itself across whatever Universes it's manipulating) * Non-Corporeal (Great Old Ones exist as incorporeal entities) Intelligence *As they name implies. They are 'Nigh-Omniscient ' Weakness The Great Intelligence needs to restrict itself to manipulate universes, otherwise the entire multiverse would be destroyed. Extra *The Great Intelligence is Yog-Sothoth Chapel was in league with Yog-Sothoth, the Great Intelligence. And she had only one choice, to repel the Intelligence at the same time. At midnight. Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:TV Characters Category:Books Category:Space-Time Manipulator Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Entropy Manipulator Category:Possession Category:Reality Warper Category:Creation User Category:Information Manipulator Category:Fate Manipulator Category:Non-Corporeal Being Category:Elderitch Abominations Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Nigh-Omniscent Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Category:SuperBearNeo